A Night to Remember
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: A weekly game of poker shows an interesting turn of events. SF/BZ, D/H, SB/RL


_I in no way own any of these characters. They are the express property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers._

_Songs: The Gambler by Kenny Rogers_

_I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred_

_Thanks for Reading! Please Review._

_This is a repost of the original, I thought it would be better to redo some of the major problems and make this an easier piece to read._

_**A Night Too Remember**_

He said, "Son, I've made my life out of readin' people's faces,  
>And knowin' what their cards were by the way they held their eyes.<br>so if you don't mind my sayin', I can see you're out of aces.  
>For a taste of your whiskey I'll give you some advice."<p>

So I handed him my bottle and he drank down my last swallow.  
>Then he bummed a cigarette and asked me for a light.<br>And the night got deathly quiet, and his face lost all expression.  
>Said, "If you're gonna play the game, boy, ya gotta learn to play it right.<p>

You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em,  
>Know when to walk away and know when to run.<br>You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table.  
>There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done.<p>

Ev'ry gambler knows that the secret to survivin'  
>Is knowin' what to throw away and knowing what to keep.<br>'Cause ev'ry hand's a winner and ev'ry hand's a loser,  
>And the best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep."<p>

When he'd finished speakin', he turned back towards the window,  
>Crushed out his cigarette and faded off to sleep.<br>And somewhere in the darkness the gambler, he broke even.  
>But in his final words I found an ace that I could keep.<p>

It was another guy's night in Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Seamus, and Blaise all sat around the table preparing to play the usual game of poker. Tonight however wouldn't just be the usual bet and play the hand Blaise had a very different idea for tonight's festivities.

"I have an idea on how to make tonight more interesting." Blaise said taking his seat between Draco and Seamus. The rest of the guys around the table looked at him with a look of interest, and Sirius asked

"And what would that be Blaise?" He looked over at the rather attractive Slytherin with a little grin. Sirius already had an idea of what Blaise was going to say, but he waited just like the rest of the guys for Blaise to divulge his devious plan.

"I propose instead of playing for money tonight we play...strip poker." He said as a satisfied smile came across his lips at the smiles of satisfaction he was receiving from the men that were gathered around his table.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Seamus said leaning over to kiss him. Draco looked at Blaise trying to figure out what he was up to, but he couldn't see a hint of anything in his eyes. He had known Blaise a very long time, and he'd never suggested something like this in all of his life.

"Well if it's ok with everyone else let us begin. I don't want this to take until 3a.m. like last week." Blaise said getting out the deck of cards. He shuffled them and offered a cut to Draco, who cut the deck before Blaise passed out five cards to each player." Alright gentlemen betting phase has now begun." Blaise said looking down at his hand and was pleased to see that he had three aces." Oh, one more stipulation…the winner gets to chose who takes off the clothes. Sound fair to everyone?" Blaise asked looking around at all the people around him who merely shook their heads in agreement deciding what to do.

"Damn it, I got nothing." Seamus whispered to himself looking at his cards. He studied the other men at the table, but they all had their poker faces on. Not one of them gave up whether they had a good or bad hand except Blaise who was wearing a smile. He knew that smile better than anyone, and this couldn't be good for the rest of the people at the table.

Sirius and Remus both had a single king and a bunch of useless connector cards and Draco and Harry supported a pair of sixes each. Blaise laid out a few cards and up popped an ace, five, three, king, four. Blaise smiled even bigger at the hand he had waiting to show.

"Alright boys time to show 'em." Blaise said laying his cards on the table. His hand beat all of theirs, he had known it before he flipped his hand over, but he knew better than to get to confident winning one hand wasn't going to win them all.

"So Blaise who has to lose something?" Draco asked looking at his best friend waiting for an answer, he still wasn't sure about the strip poker thing, but he had agreed to play just like everyone else.

"I have put a lot of thought into it and I have decided that Moony here is going to be my first victim." Blaise was a damn good card player, and everyone was shocked that he hadn't picked Seamus. They sure were going to wish that he had, if he was going to be on a hot streak. Remus looked over at him shocked, but he had agreed to play the game and knew he had to remove something.

"So what exactly is it Blaise that you would like me to remove?" Remus asked looking over at the smirking Slytherin.

"I think that you should show us your abs Moony." Blaise said looking from Remus to Sirius who was trying to conceal a rather excited grin.

"If that's what you want." Remus said pulling his shirt over his head revealing a well toned set of abs. He was rather embarrassed because five sets of eyes were glued to his abs." Ehem...everyone let's get back to the game." Remus said trying to pry everyone's eyes away from him, but he was defeated when they didn't seem to pay attention. Even though Sirius had seen Remus naked millions of times, he never passed up the chance to stare at his body. It amazed him without fail every time he saw it.

"Yeah. I suppose we can." Blaise said taking all of the cards and dealt out another hand which he won. Things went on like this for about 8 hands in a row. Everyone had lost their shirts, and Seamus, Draco, and Remus had lost their pants." It would appear that I am having a rather good night with the cards. Lady Luck must be on my side," he said smiling down at the deck of cards.

"More like you're cheating somehow Zabini." Draco said looking at Blaise. He couldn't believe that Blaise had won eight straight hands. It wasn't unlike Blaise to win a lot, but this was ridiculous he was still fully clothed. There was no conceivable way that anyone could win eight straight hands.

"Oh come now Draco. I'm just good at poker." He said giving his best friend a sly smile as he dealt out the cards for the ninth hand of the night. He smiled at his cards once again as he had two pair sitting pretty in his hand, but little did he know this would be the time when he would lose.

"Alright guys, let's get this over with show 'em to me." Blaise looked around at the cards and had a look of horror on his face as Sirius had the winning hand. Sirius was holding a set of fives in his hand and no one around could beat it.

"Oh shit, I am a shoe in to have to lose something this time." He thought to himself as he waited for Sirius to get on with picking his victim.

"I think it is high time you lose those boxers of your Remus." Sirius said looking innocently at his lover. He gave Remus a sweet smile, and a wink." It's time that they stopped teasing my mind."

"Are…are you sure about this Sirius?" Remus asked as a blush took over his whole body. He had never been naked in front of anyone but Sirius before, and now he was going to be in a room full of people. A room full of friends, but still he wasn't comfortable enough with his body to have five sets of eyes ogling him. He watched as a twinkle came into Sirius's eye and he knew what that meant.

"You know I'm sure." Sirius said looking Remus up and down as he placed his finger under the waist band of Remus's boxers snapping the elastic.

"Oh ok then." Remus said slowly sliding the boxers down his hips and completely off." I guess that means I'm out then." Remus said looking around at the others who nodded at him." Oh well." Remus said sitting down again next to Sirius.

"Well now that one of us is out lets continue this." Blaise said handing out the cards. He lost the next three rounds and now there were only three players left, Blaise, Harry, and Sirius.

"Well this is bound to be interesting. There are three of us left, and two of us only have one thing to lose." Harry said. He looked over his godfather and Blaise hoping that he just lost the next round so he didn't have to choose.

The tension in the room only built up as the last hand was dealt out; all of the people both in and out were quiet. The only noise was the lazy sound of the cards being shuffled. Blaise took a deep breath before looking down at the five cards in his hand. He was horrified to see a bunch of unsuited connectors. "This isn't going to go well at all," he thought to himself as he shoved the first two cards into the muck and laid out the flop. Ace, king, and ten the cards fell. Everyone checked and Blaise threw another card into the muck and flipped over the turn, a second ten loomed up at him.

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and then back at Blaise, they could see for the first time all night that he was getting nervous. They checked around for the final time and watched as the river flipped up a jack.

Blaise smiled to himself, he knew that he'd lost, but he didn't know which one of the other two had one. They all flipped over their cards and Sirius had won the hand in a big way. He smiled and looked back and forth between the two men. He kept watching them and noticed that Blaise was starting to fidget. He jumped up from the table, "You know what FUCK THIS!" Blaise said tired of being the only one fully dressed. He went over to the stereo and started to play a very familiar song.

_I'm Too Sexy Lyrics_

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
>Love's going to leave me<p>

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
>So sexy it hurts<br>And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
>New York and Japan<p>

And I'm too sexy for your party  
>Too sexy for your party<br>No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<br>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
>I do my little turn on the catwalk<p>

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
>Too sexy by far<br>And I'm too sexy for my hat  
>Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that<p>

I'm a model you know what I mean  
>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<br>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
>I shake my little touché on the catwalk<p>

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<br>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
>I shake my little touché on the catwalk<p>

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
>Poor pussy poor pussy cat<br>I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
>Love's going to leave me<p>

He looked around at all the other men in the room as he started to strip to it. He was having a good time as they all clapped to be polite. Seamus was having a little too much fun, and he had to try and hide the erection he was now sporting. The rest of the group started to hound on him pretty good. They weren't shocked by Seamus's reaction, but they were more than a little shocked at Blaise's sudden need to be a stripper.

"Oh shut up! It isn't like the rest of you are innocent at ever getting turned on by your boyfriends!" He said pinning the rest of them with a rather nasty glare and then laughed as they all looked at him shocked. They all fell backwards laughing as the song ended and Blaise had joined them in being naked.

"Now that was fun." Blaise said standing there completely nude not caring who saw him. He looked around at all of his friends who were laughing their asses off, and he couldn't figure out why." What the hell is so funny?" He asked looking all over his body trying to find something funny, but he didn't see anything. He looked just like he had this morning, clean shaven, well toned, and smelled good.

"Why don't you ask Seamus," Draco said through tears. He was laughing so hard he was crying. He held unto Harry trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe Seamus had done something like THAT to Blaise. Even he didn't have the gall to put that kind of mark on someone.

"Seamus?" Blaise said looking over at Seamus who had stopped laughing and was looking at the ceiling whistling.

He looked up at Blaise and gave a small smile," What dear?' Seamus said playing this whole thing off as nothing. He looked at his lover with a sweet smile, trying to get the subject dropped.

"What the hell is Draco going on about?" He asked looking from Seamus to Draco and back again. He was starting to get a bit irritated that no one would tell him what was going on.

"Oh nothing except the tattoo I put on your ass." Seamus said looking at him biting back a laugh. He turned his head away from Blaise and started whistling trying to keep back the waves of laughter that were sure to come soon.

"And what prey tell does this tattoo look like?" Blaise said looking around at all of them waiting for someone to answer him.

Draco looked up at Blaise and finally chocked back his laughing, "It says Property of S.F." Draco said smiling at him and laughing again. Blaise looked over at Draco and said in a very nonchalant voice.

"Yeah well I am proud to wear his mark. It just makes me his property officially." Blaise said and laughed as Draco looked at him stunned. No one could think of a clever thing to say, and Blaise knew that this was moment with his friends was better than winning 8 hands anyday.


End file.
